Archer Of The Night
by dragoman1234
Summary: Dana Grayson is the daughter of two Respected heroes. Artemis and Nightwing. Chase kent is the son of Wonder girl and Superboy. and both are new members of the young justice team will love blossom between these two or will a dark threat destroy them
1. Chapter 1

Archer of the night Pairings Traught, Powerhouse And OC,OC Summary Dana Grayson is the daughter of two Respected heroes. Artemis and Nightwing. Chase kent is the son of Wonder girl and Superboy. and both are new members of the young justice team will love blossom between these two or will a dark threat destroy them Chapter 1 Aster Chase's point of view Metropolis April 20 8:45 I was walking around the house waiting on my dad to come home so we can go on patrol when I got a call from my grandpa Clark. he told me to meet my dad at the abandoned phone booth. I said ok. and then I grabbed my jacket emblazoned with the symbol of my ancestors and ran out the house all the to the phone booth in 5 seconds to meet my dad. when I got there I ask my dad what's up he says go in the booth I say ok so I walk into the booth and I hear recognized superboy C-01 before I realized it I was in mount justice. then I hear recognized superboy B-04 then my dad appears and says happy birthday and welcome to young justice. Dana's POV Gotham City April 20 8:55 EDT I was out with my sisters Cassandra and Barbara when my mom called me and told me to come to Wayne manor I say why she says it's a surprise I say ok I'll be there I tell my sisters that mom wants me at grandpa's house they ask me why I say I don't know she says it is a surprise ok they say we'll see you later bye then I run to Wayne manor when I reach there my mom in dressed in her Artemis suit and she says go down to the Batcave and wait for my dad so I walk down to the batcave and standing there was nightwing my dad he says you ready I say ready for what dad you'll see he says stay whelmed i say ok dad then we walk into the zeta tube and I hear recognized nightwing B-01 flame bird C-02 then we're in a different location then he says are you feeling the aster welcome to young justice Tell me if you like it review please 


	2. Chapter 2

Whelmed Chase's POV Mount justice April 20 9:00 EDT I was like wow this is mount justice my dad's like yes is son then a green bird flies over to my dad's shoulder and pecks at him he says this is beast boy and then the bird flies to the floor and transform into a kid my age and he says hi. then I hear recognized nightwing B-01 flame bird C-02 and I look over to the zeta tube and see a man and a girl my age walk out of it. my dad says that's nightwing and his daughter flamebird I say can I go meet them. then my dad gives me the look he gives me whenever I see a girl and says ok but don't embarrass your self because nightwing would use it against you. I say ok so I walk over to them and say hi I'm superboy. the girl looks at the man and he nods ok. and she says I'm Dana Grayson what's your real name I say Chase Kent. Nightwing says I'm Dick Grayson but call me Uncle Dick because I've known your father a long time. then a hero walks over to us and says Dick batman want to see you hi I'm red robin then everyone in the cave says yum stop doing that! he says my Id is tim drake. then batman walks over and says dick briefing room now hi Dana. hi grandpa Dana says. I say where's my grandpa batman says he is up in the watchtower he'll be here. I say ok then I go over to talk to my dad. Dana's POV when Chase left to talk to his dad I said to myself he's cute then I see look over at me and smiles. my dad says why are you staring at him like that then I feel my face heat up and I say no reason. ok my dad says Are you still whelmed yes dad I'm still whelmed Stop asking ok. then I hear recognized artemis B-07 batgirl C-03 arrowette C-04 Then my sisters run over to me and hug me saying mom said we all are joining the young justice league. I look over at my dad saying really you didn't say that cass and babs are joining too he shrugs his shoulders and says I didn't know either. then I hear recognized superman 01. then I hear Chase yell grandpa your here. Dana and Chase are the same age 13 and Chase's birthday is the same day he joined young justice beast boy's age has been reduced to 13 so he can relate to Chase and Dana and Damian is robin and will be in the next chapter and Bruce will be introducing a very special person to the league Chase looks like how superboy looks in the original young justice comics with the hairstyle of the superboy from the tv show 


End file.
